tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Polities of Cybertron
Although the bulk of Transformers fiction doesn't bother itself with detailing Cybertron, over time a few things have been said about Cybertron's polities. Types of Polities City Most frequently referred to in fiction are Cybertronian cities. However, particularly in the Generation 1 continuities, it is not always clear whether something is a city or a city-state. City-state Though the term city-state would imply cities with their own internal sovereignty, most city-states on Cybertron are usually unified through some sort of planetary government, usually a Council of Elders, a High Council or a Senate. City-states are only confirmed to exist in the Marvel and Dreamwave versions of the Generation 1 continuity. In Transformers: Exodus, it is stated each city-state had its own militia while the High Council Guards were in charge of civilian law. Prowl fulfilled a role as a go-between when he was a police officer. Province Provincial structures have only been established in the Marvel and Dreamwave versions of the Generation 1 continuity, and rather halfheartedly at that. Only Polyhex in the Marvel comics has been explicitly called a province (at first), while from description Stanix can be deduced to be one. Dreamwave never defined its Cybertronian provinces, but "The War Within #1" confirms the existence of at least sixteen of them. Orbital Torus State Orbital Torus States were introduced in the Dreamwave Generation One continuity, which depicted Cybertron's surface as divided in small areas of even ground separated from each other by sea, crevice or another large type of depression. Each Orbital Torus State occupies one of the patches of ground formed this way. Transformers: The Ultimate Guide shows about one half of Cybertron consisting of thirteen Orbital Torus States, suggesting there to be a total of about twenty-six of them. Iacon and Kaon are the two Polar States and Uraya, Praxus and Protihex make up a unit called the Tri-Peninsular Torus States. Exactly what an Orbital Torus State is in relation to other types of polities is unclear. "The War Within #1" and "The Age of Wrath #1" confirm there are both provinces and city-states in the Dreamwave continuity. All locations that are designated as a city-states in the Marvel Comics continuity (and Polyhex) are Orbital Torus States in this continuity, suggesting an overlap of the two terms. What this means for the distribution of provinces—at least on Earth the bigger units in which city-states are located—is unknown. Town Only Yuss has ever been designated as a town. It was featured in the Marvel Comics continuity, among cities, city-states and provinces. It is not known what the Transformers consider the difference between town and city. Major Polities of Cybertron Altihex borders the Neutral Territories and is part of the Tri-Torus Loop. It is home to most of Cybertron's deep-space research facilities. It is governed by a board of locals who follow the commands of a mainframe which analyzes constant micro-votes from all of the states' residents, from matters ranging from trash collection to the declaration of war. Bad things happen in Altihex. Iacon is an Autobot-controlled city-state, located near the north pole of Cybertron. It is also the location of the capital city of the same name. It is by far the largest and most well-defended Autobot settlement on Cybertron. It is home to the military command on Cybertron as well as the center of Autobot culture. Even Autobots originally from other parts of Cybertron tend to call Iacon home. Most Autobot residents dwell in the Great Dome, although there are other locations in Iacon, including Nova Point. Kaon is a Decepticon-controlled city-state in the southern hemisphere of Cybertron. It is the home of Megatron's Castle and its capital is Kolkular. Kaon has been an important Decepticon holding since the beginning of the Great War, and with the destruction of Polyhex its importance has risen once more. Civilians who escaped Polyhex have started to settle in greater Kaon, and Decepticon Intelligence forces have established a base in Kolkular. Harmonex is known as the Singing City on Cybertron, where it once served as a center for art and learning. It holds within it lithic crystals that sing in perfect harmonic frequency. With the rebirth of Cybertron, it has become a tensely-guarded neutral haven, with a shield that prevents a lopsided number of Autobots and Decepticons to enter the city unescorted. Several old city structures, including the Crystal Library, have recently been unearthed and are slowly being restored. It has also become the center of Cybertron's peace-making process. Nova Cronum is a philosophical haven and home to many theoretical research facilities. It borders Iacon and is the region housing the Thunderhead Pass. Unfortunately, the Autobots and the Decepticons have a tendency to blow it up. Thus, it longs for the day when all are one. Nova Cronum contains the Philosopher’s Club and Twin City, a center of arts and forward thinking in its own right. It's closeness to Iacon causes many residents to be somewhat Autobot-leaning neutrals. Retoris was once an independent city-state on Cybertron directly south of Iacon. Ruined and abandoned after thousands of years of war, Retoris is protected by natural defenses on the sides and Iacon itself from the rear. The city-state has started rebuilding efforts after years of small-scale fortifications. The front of the city is protected by a massive defensive structure, 'lovingly' referred to by the Autobots that defend it as The Wall. Retoris recently opened a neutral starport, opening the city to off-worlders to visit, becoming very a metropolitan trading hub in the process. War profiteers have been quick to take advantage of the state's Free Trade Zone and cheap local labor. Located in the frozen wastes of Cybertron’s South Pole, Simfur is home to only the heartiest of rugged, animalistic Transformers. Tough and hostile to outsiders, little is known about Simfur outside of the independent polity itself. Tall ice walls surround the city-state, and the only heat is from sources tapped deep within the core of the planet itself. Suspicious guards patrol the perimeter, like as not to kill and ask questions later. Simfur has new leadership after the sudden, suspicious death of their old leader. Visit at your own risk. Sector 18 contains Tyrest, a Decepticon-controlled city-state that borders the remains of Kalis to the east. To the northeast is Iacon, in close enough striking distance to make Tyrest an important Decepticon holding. It is one of their only (along with Helex) major bases in Cybertron’s northern hemisphere. Located in Tyrest is the Jekka Amphitheatre, once home to the State Games. With the destruction of Polyhex, Tyrest temporarily became the new Decepticon headquarters on Cybertron, and the Jekka Amphitheatre was rebuilt to house the Decepticon army and fugitive civilians. Even after the move of DHQ to Tarn, Tyrest remains an important Decepticon property on Cybertron. Helex was once the Decepticon capital and the seat of Megatron's empire, though he no longer spends much time there. As the former capital, it is situated well into Decepticon territory, not far from Stanix. The Power Base serves as their main headquarters, with Castle Decepticon serving as a secondary fort. While undeniably under the control of the Decepticons, the ruling Triumverate's laissez-faire attitude has allowed Autobots to live and work in Helex relatively unthreatened, at least until the Autobot attack on Castle Decepticon in 2015. Crystal City was once famous for its elegance in construction and the scientific minds that hailed from it. Now, the ruins of Crystal City are a haven for criminals and scavengers based around its old docks and spaceport. The ruins of Crystal City are also the home of the dockside establishment Th' Bar, which while officially neutral has often been the home of many an off-duty Decepticon. Rumor has it that the organized crime gangs there are led by a mysterious figure called Cryotek. With war being the most secure factor in Cybertron's long history, one would almost forget "neutral" doesn't have to refer to the absence of an insignia. The Neutral Territories are called as they are because the domain serves as a free settlement zone and trading quadrant to the Cybertronian population. The area is bordered by Uraya, Altihex, Rust Sea and adjoins the Torus States. While many of the other "neutral" city-states have a clear bias towards one side or the other, the leaders of the Neutral Territories strive hard to make members of each side feel welcome. Stanix is a region in equatorial Cybertron. One of the first areas conquered by the Decepticons, it remained isolated from the ensuing civil war up until the departure of the Ark. It contains the town of Yuss, and is covered by Fort Scyk. With Stanix captured early in the war and deep in Decepticon-held territory, Fort Scyk is far from the front and is seen as bit of a dumping ground for those stationed there. The garrison consists of both young and green Decepticons, as well as those the High Command would rather see out of the way. Polyhex was once the primary home of the Decepticons. It contains both Darkmount, the former center of Cybertron's Decepticon Intelligence, and the former Decepticon Headquarters, which served as the primary base of operations for the Decepticons on Cybertron. Polyhex was also in charge of Cybertron's satellites and home to the Cybertron network command hub. The Decepticons held Polyhex for eons, and in time they added such scenery as smelting pools and gladiatorial facilities. In 2015, Polyhex was transformed by Galvatron into New Polyhex, an alien city reminiscent of the surface of Unicron. In 2019, it was restored by Nemesis and given by Megatron to Deathsaurus to govern and rebuild. Praxus is one of Cybertron's city-states, located in the northern hemisphere. It borders the following city-states: Altihex, Iacon, Kalis, Tyger Pax, and Nova Cronum, making it one of the city-states on the Tri-Torus Loop. Praxus is Cybertron's technological and cultural center and occupies a prominent position in Cybertron's political arena. This tends to put the citizens at odds with the Decepticons, who seek to forcefully re-imagine Cybertronian society. For this reason, Praxus often is targeted during the war. Protihex is one of Cybertron's many city-states and spans the Sector Six-Zero area. It neighbors Polyhex and Uraya, and is one of the city-states in the Tri-Torus Loop. Although not as well defended or populated as Iacon, it is at least nominally controlled and guarded by the Autobots. Aside from the damage done by the occasional skirmish, Protihex has come through the war thus far relatively well. However, its location in Cybertron's southern hemisphere makes it a prime target for the Decepticons. Uraya is another one of Cybertron's city-states. It is the largest of the Tri-Peninsular Torus States, and borders Protihex and the Neutral Territories. It’s an Autobot-leaning neutral territory. Although usually quiet, it has occasionally been used as a hunting ground by Predacons, and the neutrals have had to been defended by the Autobots on many occasions. The political consequences of the Decepticons’ attacks has been to drive the residents even more firmly towards the Autobot cause, and any Autobots in trouble would surely find aid among the residents of Uraya. Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled by a military dictator named Shockwave. The Decepticons have recently moved their Cybertron headquarters there and are slowly rebuilding the city-state. In 2019, Trypticon was moved to Tarn. This makes Tarn the strongest Decepticon military holding on Cybertron and tactically even more important than the official Decepticon capitol Kaon. Once a burgeoning manufacturing area known for its custom regulators, Valvolux has seen some of the most violent fighting in the long and bitter wars. Its hollowed-out factories and shattered roadways display the scars of millennia of conflict. The Cybertronian Ministry of Energy and Nutrition lies in ruins, long ago picked clean by scavengers. With Cybertron witnessing a new reawakening, however, Valvolux is being rebuilt and is beginning to thrive once more. The Dominicons have claimed and are defending it as a neutral stronghold. While Vos is still in ruins, it is still used by many in Decepticon Aerospace for flight and target practice, and some science-minded Seekers continue to maintain hidden labs there. Efforts to restructure it have been slow as resources have been redistributed to rebuild Polyhex and Tarn. Considering Starscream's strong influence in Decepticon command, one can only wonder why he's allowed his home state to remain destitute. Some suspect a hidden agenda, although it's equally likely he just doesn't care. Category:Cybertron locations Category:Transformer culture